


The Danish Mistake

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers take on a case at a local theatre; but of course, nothing's ever straightforward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danish Mistake

Refusing to put Sam at risk; Dean had insisted on offering himself as bait for the malevolent spirit of the Elsinore Playhouse; the shade of a 19th century actor who had been ganking actors taking the role of Hamlet to prevent anyone's performance eclipsing his own.

Taking the stage, Dean's leather hose squeaked as he crept nervously into the spotlight looking more 'terrified rabbit in headlights' than 'Shakespeare's eponymous hero'.

"To be," he croaked, licking dry lips; "or n-not, uh, to be ... what was the question?"

Sam sighed.

The Playhouse was safe tonight; Dean's tragic prince was far more Ham than Hamlet.

xxxxx

end


End file.
